Escape
by amber3392
Summary: After a deadly struggle, Usagi goes to the only place that can give her protection: Kinmuku. May replace Running. SxU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know, I know, I've got 2 other fics out, but this one just popped into my head. I want to do a story of Usagi and Seiya that hasn't been done before, and I hope that you all enjoy! I sort of got this idea from…I dunno, ideas that popped into my brain. Music helps too. Gah, if you want me to continue this, please let me know. Takes places five years after Sailor Stars, and I know that Kou Seiya is a female in the manga, a male/female in the anime, but in this, his first name will be Seiya (for those who don't know, Kou is his first name) and he only turns into a female when he transforms…That being said, please enjoy. Oh, and Yaten and Taiki are females like they are supposed to be (My cousin told me that they are all females in the manga, even de-transformed…Or something like that. -. Only Seiya will be special :D LOL An obsessed fan-girl I am.

_ In a war that led to betrayal, Usagi finds herself leaving Earth. Her planet is gone, her friends are dead, and her "love" tried to kill her. Frantic to escape, Usagi turns to the only planet that can give her protection: Kinmuku. _

She landed in the cold grass, in the dead of night. She de-transformed, which rendered her weak. She had used the last of her power to get here, and she was lucky she was even alive. Tears framed her small face. However, she refused to break until she found Kakyuu, or Seiya.. She picked herself up, wearing only a satin night gown that fell to her knees. Torn and tattered it was, but she didn't let it get in her way. Neither did the blood.

The path to the castle was rough, and the rocks cut into her bare feet. Determination was the only thing that kept her going at his point. She had to get to Kakyuu, and had to find Seiya, and the other two star-lights. Only they could help her now. She wanted help from no one else. Everyone one else was dead.

Locals looked at her strangely, but soon recognized the hairstyle that labeled the young girl. Long, blonde hair pulled into two odangos on each side. And the sapphire eyes only gave way to their realization of the hero whom head defeated Galaxia.

She finally reached the castle gates, and attempted to enter, only to be stopped by two guards.

"Who are you, to come here as you are!" One roared. He was then knocked in the head.

"I swear, men will be the death of us all," A familiar feminine voice sighed, walking out of the shadows. Star Healer suddenly stood shocked at the sight before her: A broken Usagi.

"Usagi-chan! What are you doing, let her in!" Healer yelled at the guards, and they hastily moved aside. Usagi walked to Healer, and Healer took her arm, draping it over her shoulder.

"Kakyuu…Seiya" Usagi whispered. Healer nodded.

"In the Throne Room," She answered.

They walked down the long hallway, and Healer gently knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"There must be a conference going on or something. Oh, I think she's talking to Seiya," Healer said absently, and Usagi took her arm back, and opened the double doors, not really caring.

---In the throne room—

"What do you mean! The Earth has been destroyed!" Seiya cried at Kakyuu.

"I'm sad to say…but I feel no life from the Earth," Kakyuu gently replied.

"No…No, the sailor senshi were supposed to be strong enough!" He cried again out again, but Kakyuu shook her head.

"There was a traitor in their midst."

Seiya's eyes widened. A traitor? But who? There was a knock on the door, but they both ignored, it.

"Odango?" Seiya questioned, but Kakyuu once again shook her head.

"No sense of her life force on Earth, Seiya…I'm sorry…"

"No…No…" He was shaking his head in denial.

The throne doors were thrust open, and Kakyuu stood up, preparing for anything, as did Seiya, but neither were prepared to see what they did.

"O-Odango..?"

---back to normal POV---

Usagi limped to the middle of the throne room, and smiled.

"Kakyuu-Hime…Seiya-kun…" was all she said before dropping to her knees, and collapsing face first.

Seiya ran to her side instantly, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She wasn't even in her senshi uniform, but still bared the brunt of an attack. He assumed that the traitor did this to her. He picked her up gently, and turned to Kakyuu. She nodded her head, and Seiya left the room.

A figure walked into the room after Seiya left. Her head was bowed, and tears stained her face.

"Just as we thought, Kakyuu-hime, Earth's glow has been transformed from a beautiful shine to a cloud of darkness. All of the senshi are…gone…Even she…Is gone…" Maker reported, but Kakyuu shook her head.

"She is here, but I fear for the rest of the galaxy… Star-lights, you have a new mission: Search and destroy. I want some answers. Find answers."

"What of Seiya?" star Maker questioned, and Kakyuu smiled.

"She is his mission. Now, my star-lights, don't hesitate. I want to know with whom we are dealing with."

"I have a suspicion, Kakyuu-hime…When I was on Earth, I could still feel the star seed of Earth there. But my question is: Why did Usagi-chan flee from someone who could protect her?"

"Perhaps…" Kakyuu started, but held her tongue. She had her suspicions as well, but she hoped they weren't true. She motioned for her star-lights to go, and they walked out of the throne room.

"Healer, how is Usagi-chan?" Maker asked, curious.

"…She is currently out of consciousness at the moment, Taiki. She collapsed once she made it to the throne room, and smiled when she saw Seiya."

"I think she came back to be with him…" Maker commented.

"For what other reason would she lave Earth, or Mamoru?" Yaten agreed.

"I wonder if she still loves him…" Taiki whispered as both senshi went to the teleporter.

"Nani..? She loved him?" Yaten asked, looking at Maker. Maker shook her head.

"Never mind." Taiki sighed. Some were impossible, and Yaten was the worst of all. He actually hoped that Seiya didn't hurt Usagi, rather than reversed. For Seiya had become rather cold after he had left Usagi on Earth, and Taiki sincerely hoped that Usagi could help bring his heart out once more. However, Taiki knew Seiya loved her, and would devote himself to only her.

"I actually feel sorry for the person whom attempted to hurt her. Seiya will promise death," Maker joked, and Healer nodded. They then proceeded to teleport to Eath.

---Break

He carried her to his room, and after gently laying her on his bed, he sat beside her form, just watching her. Why had she come back? What happened to the rest of Earth? Where were the other senshi, and what of her boyfriend? He visibly cringed at the thought of Mamoru. He didn't hate the man; he just loved Usagi to the point where he was jealous.

Shaking his head, he looked back at her form. He stroked her hair gently, and touched her face gently, running his fingers down each bruise that shown of her cheeks. Why hadn't she been able to heal herself? Usually she would. He stopped at her lips, and held them there. She looked as if she had just escaped death.

"S-Seiya…" She whispered in her sleep, and looked at peace. He moved his fingers, and turned his head. Could he trust her with his heart once more, or would he just be shot down as he was before? He knew it wasn't her fault because of the chains of destiny had bound her to someone she didn't love. Hell, she admitted to him that she loved him. He'd given her everything. He turned his head as he heard her gasp, as if in horror. Her eyes were open, but lifeless, and she just started screaming, grasping at her chest and stomach. Tears were fresh in her eyes.

"S-stop it, Mamoru!" She kept screaming, curling into a ball on the bed. Seiya rushed to her side, and grasped her by the shoulders, shaking her gently.

"Odango, wake up!" He cried gently, but she wouldn't, but rather, continued to scream in pain.

"Mamo-chan, I wont get rid of it! It may not be yours, but I will not let you kill it! Stop it, Mamoru!" She kept screaming. Seiya's features became dark.

"Odango, wake up!" He tried again, but she just started crying again.

"Stop hurting me, Mamo-chan! Leave the senshi out of it! Don't hurt them because of me!"

Seiya held her as she cried.

"Mamo-chan…G-get away from me!" She cried again. She started shaking, grabbing at her lower stomach, and revealed blood.

"No, I won't tell! Leave it alone, Mamoru! Get away from me with that!" She said, and then collapsed fully into Seiya's arms. Her eyes were awake, but she was just crying uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around her, as if to keep her safe from everything in the world.

"S-Seiya…Please don't hurt me..." She whispered.

"Now, why would I want to hurt you?" He reassured her gently, but she cried even more.

"I-I couldn't save it…" She cried, reaching back down to her lower stomach. She showed him the blood he had seen before.

Seiya's eyes widened in realization and in horror. His child was dead. He held her to him once more.

"Shh…Odango, it's ok. It's ok," He whispered to her broken form. It was all so clear now. She had come to get away from the one person who should have loved her no matter what. She had run from a man who had killed the other senshi in a blind rage.

He held her there, his only concern was her. He wasn't looking directly at her, but he held her in a firm embrace. He gently laid his head on top of hers, and drifted into his own thoughts. The realization of the truth dawned on him. He knew he should not have asked her how she felt about him five years ago. However, at the time, he needed to know. And what had happened afterward was bliss for him.

He felt responsible for everything. Running a hand through his raven hair, somehow trying to put the pieces together, he didn't notice her snuggle up to him.

"Even though I knew I wasn't supposed to, Seiya…I loved you then…And I still do…I regret nothing we have done. The only thing I regret is not being able to protect it." Usagi stated gently. She had made love to him, even when she was destined for Mamoru. She didn't care. She had fallen in love with Seiya, and would never regret it.

"It wasn't your fault, Odango,"

"But, Seiya…"

"Shhh…It's ok, I promise." He said as he rocked her form in his arms, in an attempt to soothe her.

A/N: Should I go on, stop? If need be, this will replace Running. Tell me what you think, but please, but don't flame me too bad LOL. If you liked, then I'm happy, if not, I'm sorry I couldn't convince you -

Amber3392


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:) Ok, I shall continue! This WILL replace Running T-T. This one is much more interesting. WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! Seiya and Usagi! ALL THE WAAAAAAAAAAAY! I'm hyper…Lime warning T-T BTW, I have no idea how old some of the senshi were in the series…But…Don't get mad if I bet their ages wrong…Gomen-ne

(A/N: I don't know Kakyuu's feelings for Seiya/Fighter, so yea

---On Earth---

Star Maker and Star Fighter made their way through corpses on the ground. Even when they thought dead bodies were out of the way, more just piled up in front of them.

"Geeze," Healer grumbled, grimacing every time she stepped beside a dead body. Maker was silent.

"Did you find any of the others?" Healer asked, and her voice wary.

"Yes…But they were different than the rest of the bodies…" Maker replied, not wanting to remember what she saw. Healer sensed her comrade's distress, and decided not to push the issue further. They were all good friends of the senshi from Earth. The last thing Healer wanted was to make Maker upset.

They suddenly saw two figures looming in the shadows.

"Show yourselves!" Maker ordered, pointing at them. The two figures stepped into the small light that was given, and the two starlights gasped.

"Sailor Pluto? Sailor Saturn?" Maker and Healer gasped together. The other two senshi were equally surprised.

"W-why are you here, starlights! Now is not a good time…" Pluto exclaimed.

"We cannot find our princess on Earth…Nor in this galaxy" Saturn whispered, bowing her head. "The others are dead…"

"Who did this!" Healer asked, not wanting to reveal anything as of yet.

There was no response from either of them.

"The future of this planet was thrown in jeopardy four weeks ago…" Pluto replied coolly.

"Eh?" Healer inquired, tilting her head a bit.

"Four weeks ago…Seiya came back to Earth for a day…"

"Precisely," Pluto whispered.

"We all know that Seiya-kun loves Usagi-chan. We knew Usagi-chan loved Seiya-kun. Destiny is never set in stone, and she took they took the chance to change their destinies." Pluto explained, and Maker nodded, while Healer's eyes widened.

"You mean…Seiya…and Usagi-chan…" She said, putting the pieces together. Saturn stood blushing.

"What happened after that? Anything to do with the other senshi, or Mamoru?" Maker stammered. Pluto's eyes widened.

"And what of our princess?"

"She's safe."

Pluto smiled, bowing her head.

"She's with him…Good…I'm so glad…" She said, tears forming. "He can protect her like we couldn't…"

"Mamoru killed the inner senshi…In a blind rage to punish Usagi. Micheru-chan and Haruka-kun are…Searching, I guess you could say. You see, we outer senshi are more powerful than the inners. We have darker power…For example: I am the guardian of time, so I cannot be killed easily."

"And I am the senshi of death and rebirth, so naturally, I cannot die so easily."

The star-lights nodded.

"Now, tell us what happened here."

Setsuna nodded. She whirled her staff, and the four of them were in front of the Gates of Time.

"Watch…" She said simply, as she replayed the events that had happened in the recent weeks.

_Usagi awoke beside a sleeping Seiya. They were in the apartment that the Three Lights had used on Earth, in his bedroom. She sat up, putting her face in her hands. She smiled at his sleeping form, running a hand over his face to his chest. She placed a kiss on his lips, and his eyes opened. _

"_Good Morning, Odango," He whispered in her ear as he placed his arms around her bare back, pulling her atop him. She smiled at him, the previous night's events evident on both of them. She kissed him lightly, but he wouldn't have it. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue caress her lips until she opened her mouth and hers met his. A small moan was heard escaping her. He pulled her to him again, moving his hands to the small of her back._

"_Seiya…I love you…" She whispered, and he smiled._

"_I love you…Usagi…Forever…But your destiny keeps us from being together…" He finished, sadness evident in his eyes. She pounced on him, and he heard muffled sobs._

"_I don't want it, Seiya…I don't love him…He's been cruel to me lately…" She whispered, and his eyes formed into slits._

"_If ANYTHING ever happens," He said, handing her a small teleporter. "You know where to find me. Use your power and it will take you to Kinmuku. And if he EVER harms you, I will kill him." He vowed to her, and she felt a surge of safety in his words._

"_I don't want you to go, Seiya…"_

"_I have to, Odango, but I'll be back!" He said, smiling at her. She ran to him, kissing him in a passion that he couldn't help but pull her small form into his own._

Pluto brought them back, and the starlights were dumb struck for a few moments. They were both blushing, as well as Saturn. Pluto sighed. After all, Saturn was only seventeen after all.

"Now, to the events that happened a few weeks ago," Pluto said, tears streaming down her face.

"_What! You're pregnant!" Minako whispered to a trembling Usagi. Minako put an arm around her friend. She knew Usagi was scared to death of Mamoru, and what he would do when he found out._

"_I'm so scared, Minako-chan…" Usagi said, trembling. It was then that Mamoru walked in the door to find a trembling Usagi, and a frightened Minako._

"_What's wrong?" He asked, sighing. He was really growing tired of the childishness the two were showing. For Pete's sake, they were 21._

_Minako wasn't about to leave her friend when she knew what would happen. Usagi stood her ground, and walked up to Mamoru. _

"_I'm pregnant…" She stated. Shock was the only thing that shown in Mamoru's eyes. Then anger._

"_So, tell me, my little whore, who did you sell your body to?" He asked, his rage building._

"_How dare you? HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH ANOTHER MAN!" He screamed, slapping her. He pulled her up by the collar, and continued to slap her. Minako had tried to get him off of her, but was thrown against the wall._

_He pulled out a pocket knife, and was reaching down to Usagi's lower stomach._

"_S-stop it, Mamoru!_" _Usagi screamed, but he wouldn't yield. He punched her, leaving a bruise on her face._

"_Mamo-chan, I wont get rid of it! It may not be yours, but I will not let you kill it! Stop it, Mamoru!" She pleaded, but he would not hear her. He kept hitting her, and was cutting thin lines on her belly._

"_Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" An angered Sailor Venus yelled, knocking Mamoru off of Usagi. She ran to her princess. She gave a signal to the other senshi from her wrist-watch. She had to get Usagi out of there. But she couldn't fend off Mamoru and get Usagi to safety. Suddenly, a sword pierced through her heart. Blood sputtered onto Usagi's nightgown. Her eyes were wide in horror._

"_MINAKO-CHAN!" She screamed as an enraged Endymion stood before them both._

"_And I will kill all senshi who get in my way!" He barked. He turned his attention back to Usagi, who was covering her stomach protectively. _

"_Mamo-chan, I wont get rid of it! It may not be yours, but I will not let you kill it! Stop it, Mamoru!"_

_The others had just arrived to see the scene before them. _

"_I will kill them if they get involved, Usagi!" He barked at her, lunging the sword at her._

"Stop hurting me, Mamo-chan! Leave the senshi out of it! Don't hurt them because of me!"

_Jupiter and Mercury ran in to face Endymion, while Mars carried Usagi outside._

_Screams could be heard outside of his apartment._

"_So, tell me, Usagi, what happened between us!" Mamoru/Endymion roared, appearing before them, pulling Usagi by the hair._

"_Stop hurting me, Mamo-chan! Leave the senshi out of it! Don't hurt them because of me!"_

_He laughed, lunging at her once more._

"_Mamo-chan…G-get away from me!" Fire erupted before his attack, and Mars was pointing her arrow at him._

_Rei told Usagi to run, while she held off Endymion. She ran, tears streaming her face as she heard Rei's screams of pain. It wasn't long before she ran into Micheru, Haruka, Hotaru, and Setsuna. They were all in shock. Haruka was sputtering curses._

"_You have to leave, Usagi!" Setsuna exclaimed, before a blood-stained man stood before them. _

_Bringing his fists to her neck, he began to strangle her. He brought up a knife, and once more began cutting into her stomach._

"_So, do tell, who the prick you slept with was!" he yelled._

"_No, I won't tell! Leave it alone, Mamoru! Get away from me with that!"_

_The outer senshi transformed, and positioned themselves in front of their princess. He knew he was no match for the outer senshi, for they were a force to be reckoned with._

"_This is over for now…But I will find out, sooner of later!" He spat, leaving them with a broken Usagi, now transformed. Blood was still all over her. _

'_I will leave…To Kinmuku…' Usagi thought to herself, and then disappeared._

"_Where'd she go! The outer senshi gasped._

"That was two weeks ago," Pluto explained.

"Wow…It took her two weeks to reach Kinmuku," Healer said. It perplexed her with the amount of time it took. Then again, Usagi was injured.

"Can you take us to koneko-chan?" A voice called, and out stepped Uranus and Neptune. The two starlights nodded.

"We now have all the info we need. Come with us," Maker said, finding them trust worthy. Healer nodded.

"One more question: What else did he do?" Healer asked.

---On Kinmuku---

She had once again fallen asleep in his arms. He was caressing her arms gently. She had one what he had asked of her. She had come to him for protection. He knew their destinies were shattered after that night two weeks ago. But he wasn't complaining. The only thing he wished he could have stopped was her suffering. He held her close, not wanting to let go.

Knock, Knock

"Yes?" He asked gruffly, and Kakyuu stood in the doorway.

"Gomen-ne, Kakyuu-Hime," He apologized. She smiled a warm smile at him. She walked over to Usagi, and gently put her hand on top of the woman's head.

"She is welcome here, and no one will harm her," she whispered. "Seiya, we must discuss her stay here."

"Now?" He asked, drowsiness evident in his eyes." Kakyuu laughed. She was in love with Star-fighter, but she was a friend to Seiya.

"Where will she stay?"

"In my room, with me," He answered. She nodded.

"She is a sweet girl, Seiya, but…I sense something wrong…she is impure…Was she..?"

"No, Kakyuu-Hime…" He said, not helping the small glare that flashed in his eyes. He immediately apologized, but she just smiled.

"So, then, with whom..?" She questioned, and Seiya looked at the ground.

"Seiya, I didn't know. Is that why she's here?" Kakyuu asked, questioning like a five year old asking why's and what's. Seiya smiled at her innocence.

"Something like that, Kakyuu-Hime…I don't know the details…" He answered truthfully.

"Oh, ok!" She chirped. "She needs washing, and a change of clothes. Give her a bath, and change her. Then, when she wakes up, get her some food, for I'll bet she's starving. Then, have her come and see me, and then we can discuss everything!" She finished, not noticing the huge blush that had crept into Seiya's complexion. A bath? Re-dressing her?

Kakyuu left, laughing her head off, leaving him perplexed. He looked back over at her.

"Well, it's not as if I haven't seen her naked before," He muttered to himself, and went over to her. He took her hair down completely, noticing the blood intertwined in it.

He carried her to the bathroom, which had a round tub, about the size of a Jacuzzi. He turned on the hot water. Seeing there would be no other way to bathe her without getting in himself, he stripped down to his boxers, and stepped in. He stripped her completely, cringing at the many bruises and scratches around her stomach. The blood had stopped, finally.

He turned off the hot water, and set her in it, hoping it would soothe her. He grabbed some sort of shampoo, and began the process of washing her hair. It was quite difficult, considering she was slowly waking up.

"Seiya…" She whispered, and his eyes widened, and so did his blush. Her eyes opened, and she stared into deep indigo. She looked down at herself, noticing she was naked in hot water. She blushed, but found that his hands were massaging her scalp at the moment. And it felt very nice. He was sitting at the edge of the tub, applying conditioner now. She eased at his touch.

He finished her hair, and stepped out, and re-clothed himself, but not before Usagi got a glimpse of his back. She blushed. He was leaving, she realized.

"Don't go…" she asked, and he turned to her, smiling.

"Ok," was all he said. She finished bathing, with his back to her, to give her privacy. She got out, and he handed her a towel. It was then she noticed his blood-shot eyes.

"Have you slept at all since I've arrived?" She inquired, and he shook his head no. He handed her some underwear, blushing, and handed her a red dress. It was like her princess gown, only red and blue instead of white and gold.

She pulled her hair back into two French-braids, which Seiya braided.

"Ya know, guys on Earth would think you were gay because of the fact that you can braid hair." She joked, and then silenced. He smiled a warm smile at her.

"Come, you must be hungry," He stated, and she didn't argue. He took her to the kitchens, and they ate together, just enjoying each other's company. He was surprised that she only ate a plate full, when normally she would eat four or five. She was eying the floor, and he put a reassuring hand on hers. She looked at him, and smiled warmly. She tilted her head a bit, staring at his lips slightly. He noticed, and closed the distance between them.

It was light, but it was enough to make her feel better. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him, face to face.

"Whatever happens, Odango, I will always protect you," He said. She smiled at him. "Gomen-ne…I wasn't there to protect you when…when…" He stuttered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. She kissed one side.

"It's ok…The worst is over now…" she whispered into his ear, and then kissed it lightly. She heard his swift intake of air, and smiled. She giggled.

"I love the way you laugh…" He said warmly, and she smiled.

"Now we must go speak to Kakyuu-Hime," Seiya said, and Usagi nodded.

---break---

"Serenity-Hime, please come forward to me," Kakyuu requested. Usagi stepped forward, and bowed before the queen of Kinmuku.

"Oh, please, don't bow!" Kakyuu chirped. "If anyone should be bowing, it is us! You don't have to use formalities with anyone in the castle, either! Because we all know each other so well!" She stated, genuinely smiling the whole time. Usagi smiled warmly. Kakyuu held out her hand, and Usagi took it. Suddenly, the air in the room stilled.

"Kakyuu-chan?" Usagi questioned.

"She is reading what happened to you through your memories, Odango," Seiya said, and Usagi gasped.

"No! Please don't! I don't want her to see any of those horrible things!" Usagi cried, but it was too late. Kakyuu was crying, covering her mouth.

"Oh, my dear…Usagi-chan…I'm so sorry…How could he have done that to you!" She exclaimed, enraged at the prince of Earth.

"So it was him…" Seiya growled.

"Have a seat over here, Usagi-chan," Kakyuu signaled a seat on her right side. "Seiya, come stand beside her, please." She asked, her eyes that of an enraged female.

"Usagi-chan, you will be safe here," Kakyuu chirped, her eyes now compassionate. Seiya nodded in agreement.

"Of course she will, she has us," A deep female voice called.

"Haruka-kun!" Usagi gasped. "Micheru-chan, Setsuna-chan, Hotaru-chan!" Usagi was so happy. They were still alive. The two starlights appeared, tear-stained.

"What did you find out? Please give your report, senshi. Oh, please tell me it is different than that of what I have found in her memories…"

All of the senshi nodded.

"Tell Seiya, Starlights," Kakyuu commanded. "He has the right to know."

They told him, and he was enraged. His fists were clenched. Haruka gave a nod of approval, accepting the man as a part of Usagi's life.

"I will kill him…" Seiya growled, his eyes menacing.

A/N: gAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BRAIN HURTS! Why does it have to be 3 in the morning….? Oh well, tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, I'm going to go with what some reviewers gave some suggestions to :). Hope you all enjoy. Oh, and I'm hoping to get some fan art out there of Seiya and Usagi (is proud of her work) Once I do, you can check it out, and tell me what you think! This chapter is a bit bubbly, totally opposite from what I usually write. But I hope it makes you all SxU fans happy! That's my aim! Teehee! I'm a gilry-girl at heart LOL

Seiya was asleep beside her, an arm draped over her protectively. She was staring at his passive features, and soon found herself drifting to sleep as well, his last words in the throne room still fresh in her mind.

"_I will kill him"_

Her dreams this night were much more pleasant, consisting of herself and Seiya, living happily together. Also, she dreamed of the child that would have been. Silent tears flowed down her cheeks while she slept.

"Gomen-ne," She whispered in her sleep, holding the small child in her arms. It suddenly disappeared in her arms, little balls of light replacing the life-force of the child. She started sobbing softly, awaking Seiya. He looked over at her serene features, and gently kissed away her tears. He wanted to do something for her to make her smile again. Suddenly, and idea snapped into his head. He got dressed, and left a note on the pillow, and exited the room. He ran into Haruka and Micheru, and stopped to tell them his plan.

Micheru was smiling gently, while Haruka was suppressing a grin.

"Are you trying to get our consent or something?" Haruka asked, and Seiya was a little taken aback.

"Well, you outer senshi seem to be the family figures for her; especially you, Haruka." He stated. Haruka nodded, while running her hand through her sandy hair.

He went to Kakyuu, and told her also of his plan. She clapped her hands happily, and gave him a quick hug. He then asked her a few questions, and was then on his way. He would make her happy, he knew it.

"I hope he knows what he's doing," Haruka stated, while Micheru looked at her.

"He will. Her spirits are higher than we saw back on Earth."

"We must inform Setsuna and Hotaru," Haruka stated, and Micheru nodded. They then went to the room in which they rested in.

---In Seiya's room---

Usagi awoke, finding Seiya gone. She looked around, and noticed the small note on the pillow, and a white rose lay beside it. She picked up the note, and read it.

_Odango,_

_Don't worry, I'll be back soon. If you're feeling up to it, meet me at the palace gates at dusk. _

_Love,_

_Seiya_

_P.S.-Hope you like the rose!_

Usagi quirked an eyebrow, and then looked back at the rose. It was white: it meant purity, or at least, that's what she thought. She smiled. Then a thought crossed her mind.

'_What am I going to WEAR!'_

She ran down the hallway, looking for Kakyuu, and tripped, falling onto Hotaru.

"Gomen-ne, Hotaru-chan," She said, and Hotaru giggled.

"Looking for Kakyuu-san?" She asked, and Usagi nodded.

"In her chambers, only the starlights are allowed back there," Hotaru said, but Usagi was already on the run.

Kakyuu was talking to the Star Maker and Star Healer. Their eyes were wide, but then they were smiling.

"So, it's possible their spirits were reborn?" Star Maker inquired, and Kakyuu nodded.

"What's stopping them? They have been so many times before," She stated.

There was a quiet knock on the door, and the three were startled. Everyone knew not to disturb them when they were all talking, even the outer senshi. The only person who might not have known was Usagi.

"Enter," Kakyuu said gently. Usagi appeared, in her new night gown.

"G-gomen, I didn't mean to intrude," Usagi stated.

"It's perfectly fine, Usagi-chan," Kakyuu said happily. "You are here regarding Seiya, right?" Usagi nodded. She had a feeling Kakyuu knew something.

"I don't have…any clothes…here…Um…I wanted to look good when I…met him at dusk…" She said, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Maker, Healer, and I will help you get ready!" Kakyuu offered, and her voice was like an excited teenager about to give a friend a makeover. The two starlights sweat dropped, and then smiled warmly. She took Usagi by the hand, and drug her into her bathroom.

They had four hours before dusk, and Kakyuu wanted everything to be perfect. She handed Usagi the best cleaning items, and shoved her into the ridiculously large bath. Usagi squeaked at the gesture, but cleaned up quickly. After getting out, and putting on some underwear, Usagi went back into the room where Kakyuu, Maker, and Healer were waiting. Maker was busy doing Usagi's hair, and Healer was doing make-up. She held in the laughter that wanted to erupt from her mouth. She could hardly believe these two were males on Earth.

Kakyuu brought out an outfit for Usagi to wear, and she gasped. It was a long, sliver dress that would give the moon princess's attire for becoming queen a run for its money. It was a beautiful silver, strapless, and went all the way down to her ankles. It had two slits on the side that would come to her thighs. It was decorated simply, with a small moon and star combined as the center broach.

Kakyuu then handed her a sliver necklace, which had the motif of moon and star on it. The earrings were the same. Her hair was in two odangos, but instead of flowing freely, like it usually did, they were French-braided halfway. The rest of her hair was flowing. She looked in the mirror, and gasped at herself. She was truly beautiful. The make up was just enough. She looked at the shoes, and was relieved to find that they weren't high-high heels. She could walk in high heels, but not high-high heels.

"You have thirty minutes to get to the gates," Kakyuu stated happily. Usagi nodded, and proceeded to the front gates, with Kakyuu and the starlights waving at her.

She was stopped in the hallway by Micheru and Haruka, who gave her a hug. She was confused by this.

"You look beautiful, koneko-chan," Haruka complemented, and Micheru nodded. Setsuna and Hotaru also nodded in agreement.

He made it to the gate ten minutes before dusk. He wasn't there yet. She laughed quietly to herself. Last time they had to meet somewhere, he was late, and he made fun of her. She smiled at the memory. She had grown up so much since then, she realized.

She watched the sun go down, and was beginning to wonder where he was.

"You look stunning, Odango," She heard behind her. She turned to him, and was short on breath. He was wearing the famous red tux he had worn on Earth.

"I wasn't aware you kept that piece of clothing," She stated. He bowed his head, smiling. He then looked up at her, and smiled big.

"So, shall we go?" He asked, offering his arm. She took it.

"Where to?" She asked.

"It's a secret," He whispered. They walked to a place that looked a lot like a dance club. He showed his I.D., and the bouncer let them in. He led her to the dance floor, just when a slower song came on.

_I wanted you to know,_

_That I love the way you laugh._

_I wanna hold you high,_

_And steal your pain away._

She was leaning into him as they danced, and he held her closely to him.

_I keep your photograph,_

_And I know it serves me well._

_I wanna hold you high,_

_And steal your pain_

_Cause I'm broken,_

_When I'm lonesome,_

_And I don't feel right,_

_When you're gone away._

_You got away,_

_You don't feel me anymore_

He looked into her eyes as they danced, and the words sung were true to how he had felt so many years ago. She smiled at him.

_The worst is over now,_

_And we can breathe again._

_I wanna hold you high,_

_And Steal my Pain away._

_There's so much left to learn,_

_And no one left to fight,_

_I wanna hold you high,_

_And steal your pain._

She looked into his eyes then, her pain evident. He caressed her face.

_Cause I'm broken,_

_When I'm open,_

_And I don't feel like,_

_I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm Broken,_

_When I'm lonesome,_

_And I don't feel right,_

_When you're gone away._

He closed the distance between them, his hands framing her face as he did so. She kissed him back.

_Cause I'm broken,_

_When I'm, open, _

_And I don't feel like,_

_I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken,_

_When I'm lonesome,_

_And I don't feel right,_

_When you're gone away…_

_You got away…_

_You don't feel me…_

_Anymore…_

(Seether/Ami Lee)

Afterwards, the music kept on going, leading into a faster rock sound. He took her by the hand, and left the club. They were now walking under the moonlit sky, the stars shining brightly.

"I want to show you something special," He whispered to her, and led her through some of the woods. He kept his grip firm on her hand, and led her to a barren part of the woods, where a small silver pond glowed in the moon-light. It looked like a garden inside of a natural one. She looked around the place, amazed at what she was seeing. Silver roses were blooming all over the place, as well as blue and black. She was entranced by the beauty of it. She looked over her shoulder to see a vine-covered swing. Her eyes lit up as she rushed to it. Seiya smiled, following her. He knew she would love the swing.

She took a seat, and he begun to swing her gently. She smiled up at him. He picked on of the roses out of its bushes, and placed it behind her ear, after taking out the thorns. She smiled up at him again.

"So, what is this place?" She asked softly as he pushed her in the swing.

"Well…You'll laugh at me," He said, bushing.

"I won't…Tell me," She asked again, and he nodded.

"It's my secret place. I came here when we got back, when I couldn't get any peace and quiet. The roses were beautiful, and so I cultivated the place, and made it something special. It reminded me of you…That's why…" He explained, and noticed two a tear on both sides of her eyes. He rushed to her side, wiping them off her face.

He pleaded with her. She smiled at him.

"You don't know the difference between sad cries and happy cries, do you?" She asked, giggling gently. She looked at the stars, and gasped in happiness.

"What is it?" Seiya asked.

"A shooting star!" She replied.

"Make a wish, Odango," He suggested, reaching for his pocket.

She closed her eyes, making her wish. When she opened her eyes, she saw Seiya in front of her, on one knee. Her hands were covering her mouth. He smiled gently at her, and she noticed he was shaking. He was nervous. He brought the small box into view, and opened it.

"Usagi…Will you marry me?" He asked, and his heart went on hold for those few long seconds.

She stared at the ring. It was silver, and in the middle, there was a small diamond star, and surrounding it was a gold moon. It was truly beautiful.

"Seiya…" Was all she could say.

His heart pounded as he waited for her answer. She was still getting over the shock of his proposing. She noticed he was looking a little scared, and her eyes warmed to his. Tears once more flowed from her eyes, but he didn't stop them.

"Yes"

----Three Weeks later---

"Where is that girl! She'll be late for her own wedding!" Haruka shouted, looking everywhere for the young bride. She finally found her, speaking with Micheru. Haruka sweat-dropped.

--Flashback—

"Haruka-kun, Micheru-chan, Hotaru-chan, Setsuna-chan, Kakyuu-chan, Maker-chan, Healer-chan!" Usagi chirped as loud as she could when they got to the castle. All of them were in the throne room discussing matters of Earth when they heard Usagi's chirps. She ran into the throne room, beaming like they had never seen before.

"What is it, Koneko-chan?" Haruka questioned, and Usagi started jumping up and down.

"He, Seiya, he…He, Seiya…" Usagi kept chirping.

"Yes, what of Seiya?" Micheru asked, giggling at the younger girl's excitement.

"He asked me to marry him!"

---End flashback---

Haruka had had a "woman to man" conversation with Seiya, both of them agreeing on everything. Haruka respected Seiya more now than ever. All he wanted was Usagi's happiness, and would die to protect it. He loved her, Haruka could tell.

"KO-NE-KO-CHAN!" Haruka mock yelled at the girl, who mock cringed, and turned around. Micheru and Setsuna were Usagi's bridesmaids, while Haruka was giving her away, and Hotaru was the ring bearer. Healer and Maker were reverted back to their "Earth" forms, and were to be Seiya's best men. Kakyuu was going to have the honor of marrying them. She had practically begged to. She was like Usagi in so many aspects.

"Come on, Koneko-chan, you'll be late for your own wedding!" Haruka joked.

"Hai!" Usagi giggled, and they made their way to the church a few miles away from the castle. With Haruka's driving, they managed to make it there on time.

---In the church---

He couldn't remember a time when he was more nervous than he was today. Yaten and Taiki were sitting in the pews, waiting for everyone on the planet to get there. Everyone was invited, for this was technically a royal wedding. Kakyuu was getting prepared, and prancing around like a school-girl.

Soon, the pews were full. It was almost time to start. Seiya was pulling at his collar. He sincerely hoped he could make Usagi happy. He knew he could. But what if he couldn't? What everything went all wrong? He knew he had made the right choice, but was afraid that she would leave him again.

Taiki put a reassuring hand on his comrade's shoulder, and smiled.

"Don't worry. She loves you, Seiya," He reassured his friend. Yaten nodded. Then the two of them began to scan the crowd. Their eyes widened at a group of girls in the back. One had blue hair that came to her neck and blue eyes, one had blonde hair that was to her thighs and also blue eyes, another had black hair that reached her thighs as well with violet eyes, and the last had her brown hair pulled into a ponytail with dark green eyes.

"It's them," Yaten whispered, and Taiki nodded. It was them, but it wasn't them at the same time. Their souls had refused to give up to death, in order to protect their princess. These girls had no idea who they were.

Suddenly, the traditional bridal music was played, and the doors opened to the bridesmaids, wearing simple white gowns. And then Hotaru walked the isle, throwing rose petals all over the ground. And then, finally, Haruka walked in, wearing a tux, arm in arm with Usagi.

Seiya went wide-eyed at the beauty before him. She was wearing a simple wedding gown, strapless, and shaped to a bell at the bottom. Her hair was decorated with roses she had asked Seiya to pick for her, and her hair was pulled back into a single bun, with the rest flowing freely in curls. She looked like the princess she was. He was awe stricken. In her hands, another batch of roses she had requested of him to pick.

Everyone was admiring the beautiful alien before them.

"Ahem," Kakyuu cleared her throat after they reached the alter, Usagi and Seiya arm in arm.

"Who gives this princess away?" Kakyuu asked, and the outer senshi stood.

"We, the outer senshi, do," Haruka said for them. Kakyuu smiled and continued.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Kou Seiya and Tsuskino Usagi," She began, and winked at Usagi.

"You may now say your vows," Kakyuu said, surprising them both. They hadn't expected to say their own vows. Seiya shrugged, and turned to Usagi. The words began to pour before he could stop them.

"Usagi…I love you, and I always will. I will protect you, and do anything you wish. I would lay down my life for your happiness. I hope I make a good husband that you truly deserve. I certainly will do my best. I will never strike you; I will never de-grade you, and that I can promise!" He said, smiling. She was as well. She knew his words were true. It was her turn, now.

"Seiya…" She began; about to reveal a secret she kept from even him. "I loved you since the day we went on our first date." His eyes went wide. She continued. "I couldn't tell you, for I was afraid and confused. But I stand here before you with my mind made up. I want to be your wife. I want to make you happy. I will do anything to make you happy as well. I'd die for you as well. I love you so much…" She finished, afraid to look him in the eye. When she did, she saw tears of happiness flowing. She smiled, wiping them away. He chuckled.

"Don't you know the difference between sad cries and happy ones," He jokingly said.

"If there is anyone who opposes this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold your peace," Kakyuu said. No one said a thing.

"The rings, please!" Kakyuu stated, and a little girl ad boy brought them. Usagi's was that of a diamond moon engulfed by a golden star. Seiya's was a band of gold stars, and in the center, a diamond moon. It was simple, but it was sentimental because she had picked it out for him, as he had picked hers out.

"By the power vested in me," She glanced over to Seiya. "You may kiss the bride."

He removed the veil around her face, and cupped her chin. Closing the distance between them, claps were heard throughout the church.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Kakyuu stated.

Usagi ad Seiya broke the kiss.

"All right everyone!" Kakyuu said, silencing the room. She sweat-dropped. "It's time for the reception!"

The reception was lovely. Music was in the air, and there was food like you've never seen. Usagi was starving, but actually held it in until after she and Seiya fed a piece to one another. Then everyone dug in.

Seiya danced with his bride, holding her close.

"May I cut in?" Haruka asked, and Seiya nodded.

"Haruka-kun, are you enjoying yourself?" Usagi asked, and smiled when Haruka nodded, and then smiled.

"He will make you happy," Haruka said, surprising Usagi.

"Now, may I cut in?" Micheru asked, and Usagi nodded. They went off into their own little world. She felt Seiya's arm around her waist. He put a finger to his mouth, and drug her to a motorcycle that was parked out front.

He placed her on the motorcycle, and went to get the money Yaten, Taiki, and Kakyuu left for them. It would be enough for a wonderful honeymoon, and to buy Usagi some new clothes. He checked his wallet one ore time before mounting the motorcycle himself. He took his tux coat off, instructing Usagi to wear it so she wouldn't get cold.

"It's rude to leave our own reception," Usagi stated. Seiya shook his head.

"Not here. Here, we're supposed to leave during the reception. It's custom," He said.

"Hold on tight," He told her, and she wrapped her arms around him as he started the motorcycle, and took off. She was his only concern now, and now no one could harm her without dealing with him. Now, he could protect her fully, and love her without worrying about what anyone would say.

"Aishiteru Odango," He whispered in the wind.

"Aishiteru, Seiya," Usagi said at the same time, and both of them smiled as he drove them to their destination.

A/N: KAWAII! This is my first attempt at a song intertwined chapter, along with a lovey-dovey chapter. It's totally opposite of how I write…for the most part. It was…cute…AHHHHHHHHHH! The penguins steal my SANITY! And my DARK WRITINGNESS! MWUAHAHAHAHA! LOL J/K. Tell me what you think! I hope I made some readers happy! Thanks you guys.

Moonlove-Thanks for being my 1st reviewer! I am continuing! LOL

Dreeam-thanks for the encouragement!

Xseiyaxusagixforeverx-I shall continue!

Myri78-Thanks for being my first reviewer for my other story! I liked your ideas, and glad you loved it! I hope this chappy made you happy!

Eternal Sailor Moon 2 –Thanks for the awesome suggestion! I hope this is what you meant!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Meow! Disclaimer for the rest of the story: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. IF I DID…do you think I would have let Mamoru and Usagi stay together? - O' course not! SxU.

Updates may take a little while, for a family friend was in a terrible accident, and is in intensive care...His neck is broken in two places, and spinal chord is out of whack, and is in coma.

I'm thinking about doing another fic as well. T-T A pirate one. And one dealing with vampires :P Set back in the Silver Millennium, or whatever it was called LOL it's been a while! Anyway…Onto the story!

--On Earth—

"Where is she!" Mamoru yelled, overturning her bed, slamming things against walls. He thought she'd be here. She always went crying back to her cat. It had been three weeks now.

"Damn her…Where is she!" He growled. A letter caught his attention. He opened it, and read.

_Mamoru,_

_My feelings for you have changed…I don't really know how to say it, but…I don't love you anymore…And I think you don't love me, either…I know about the tryst between you and Setsuna. I can forgive her, and hold nothing against her. But I was faithful to you when you were gone…Even when Seiya tried to steal my heart…I was faithful even though I started harboring feelings for him…The least you could have done was told me yourself that you slept with her. I was told you seduced her. Why? Am I not good enough? Funny…Those were the words Seiya asked me when I broke down in front of him…Missing you…And now I know that I love him…You betrayed me, and I have no regrets when I say that we are over…I am free…I can love whomever I want…_

_Sayonara,_

_Usagi_

He had noticed the letter in her hands when he found her in his apartment that day. So, that was another reason she was afraid. He chuckled to himself. True, he had tricked Setsuna into sleeping with him, but he did what he had to, because he wanted her.

"So, I guess that's where she is," He chuckled again.

---On Kinmoku---

She awoke beside him, events of the previous night registering in her thoughts, and it made her blush.

_They had started out kissing, his hand caressing her back gently, unzipping the dress. He was gentle with her small form, making sure she was comfortable the entire time. He would constantly ask if she was uncomfortable, and each time, she had said no. He understood when she was squeamish about her stomach. He had caressed the spot, and kissed it._

A thought struck her. Usually, he was up and about way before she was. She glanced over at him, and smiled. He was still sleeping peacefully. She ran a hand over his chest, feeling at peace for once in her life.

"Seiya…Seiya, wake up!" She said, tapping his chest lightly, smiling. She felt so much happier than she was on Earth. She frowned. He wasn't waking up.

"SEI-YA!" She said, pushing him off of the bed, awaking him.

"Oi, Odango, what was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head, and she giggled.

"You are worse than me when it comes to waking up!" She said happily. He smiled.

"I worry for the Earth. All life was destroyed because of me…" She whispered. "He killed them all with something I've never seen before…"

Seiya glanced at her worriedly. He knew this was going to come up at one point or another. He held her close to him, wanting nothing more than to see her smile again. He also wanted to face the man who put her through so much pain.

_Oh, how he will regret the day he EVER hurt her_ he thought to himself.

"It was…weird…As I was leaving, I glanced back at Earth, and it was…awful…Like a concealed rage was unleashed…He killed everyone…All life…And he will come after me…It's only a matter of time…" Her eyes widened. "Seiya, we have to get all of your people out of here!" She exclaimed. "He'll kill them all, just like he did Earth!" She was shaking now. "I don't want to lose anyone else, Seiya…I don't want to lose you…"

He cupped her chin, and made her look into his eyes.

"Odango, if he comes near you, I'll keep up on my promise," He said, and Usagi smiled somewhat.

"He frightens me, Seiya," She whispered, and he pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Well, there's not much he can do now. You are my wife and princess. I would die for you to keep you safe."

"Oh, Seiya, don't say that…I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you…But I must speak with Kakyuu-chan immediately," She said, and he nodded.

Kakyuu and Usagi discussed the matter, and Kakyuu gave Usagi a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Gomen-nasai, Kakyuu-hime…You all just rebuilt this place…And already…I've-"

"Stop talking like that. He cannot touch you here," Kakyuu said. "But I will evacuate the people to Kinmoko, our sister planet."

"Arigato, Kakyuu-san!" She said, not wanting anymore innocent people harmed.

"Too late for that, little whore," Came a voice from the shadows. "Most all of them are now dead."

"Mamoru!" Usagi exclaimed, horrified.

"Kakyuu-chan, get out of here!" Seiya said, transforming.

"I will not leave you alone, Usagi," Kakyuu said, transforming.

"Neither will we," a group of voices said. Sailor Star Maker and Healer stood in the door-way, along with the outer senshi, and a few new ones. They shocked Mamoru, how they looked like the inner senshi.

"And who are you newbie's?" Mamoru asked.

"Sailor Star Inferno," A girl clad in red leather said. Her black hair whipped around her purple eyes.

"Sailor Star Frost," A girl clad in blue leather answered, and her short blue hair and eyes matching her fuku.

"Sailor Star Squall," Another answered, clad in green leather. Her brown hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, and her green eyes were that of a fighter.

"And Sailor Star Eros," The last girl said, and she was clad in orange leather. Her blue eyes were menacing as she looked at Mamoru. Her golden tresses only made her look more like Usagi.

Usagi was in shock, to say the least. Her friends had died, she was sure, yet they were standing right there.

"We have some explaining to do after this battle," Healer said.

"Girls," Maker whispered, pointing at Usagi and Kakyuu. "They are our princesses. We protect them with our lives."

"Hai," The girls said.

"As if you can beat me," Mamoru said. He proceeded to Usagi, but a foot in his cheek had him flying backwards.

"You won't touch her as long as I breathe," Fighter said.

"I only want what is rightfully mine," Mamoru said.

"She is not yours, you bastard!" Fighter said, getting angrier.

"And whose is she?"

"She is no one's," Fighter spat.

"So, you are calling her a whore?"

"I said no such thing, you twit!" Fighter spat.

"She is Seiya's!" Sailor Uranus said, walking up to Fighter's side.

"She is MINE!" Mamoru said, punching the senshi of wind in the face.

"You will pay," Uranus sneered. Fighter helped her up, but was soon struck as well.

Fighter soon punched Mamoru with all of her force. Mamoru was taken down, but not before stabbing Fighter in the shoulder.

"Stop!" Usagi pleaded, but was ignored. She crumpled to the floor, crying at the violence. Kakyuu was also watching in horror.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared around them all. All were frozen in time, except for Usagi, Fighter, Kakyuu, and Setsuna. The late Queen Serenity appeared before them. Fighter also noticed her wound was gone.

"Mother…" Usagi said.

"I must interfere. I can not take much more of this. You were happy with Seiya, Usagi, correct?" The queen asked, and Usagi nodded.

"Your current senshi status is broken, and nothing can be done about that. However…Queen Kakyuu…I have a favor to ask…"

"Yes, Serenity-sama?" Kakyuu said, surprising all of them. How did Kakyuu know of the late queen?

"You remember what we discussed a few years ago, when I noticed the change?"

"Hai."

"It is time," Serenity said. Kakyuu nodded. She turned to Fighter, and Serenity looked at Usagi.

"Princess Serenity, you are hereby no longer Sailor Moon," Queen Serenity said, and Usagi gasped.

"Kou Seiya, you are no longer Sailor Star Fighter," Kakyuu said as well, and Fighter's eyes went wide.

"Doshte?" Both asked in unison. Both queens smiled.

"Kou Seiya, kneel," Kakyuu said, and he did so. A sword appeared in her hand, and she walked over to him. She placed the sword on his shoulder, and then to his other one.

"I dub thee Knight of Kinmoku," She said, and Queen Serenity walked up to him.

"As well as the Knight of the Moon," She said.

"You now have more power than you ever have," Kakyuu said. "Do not abuse it, as Mamoru has.

"Never," He said. Queen Serenity then looked at her daughter.

"Usagi…Princess Serenity, you are no longer Sailor Moon, as you already know. You will no longer have the power to heal others…Only to dispose of them, do you understand?"

"…Hai…"

"I know it is difficult, but you will become Sailor Star Lunar," she said, and Kakyuu gave her her henshin pen.

"You are hereby the strongest of all Senshi, even Galaxia," Kakyuu said, and Queen Serenity nodded.

"Your Powers are different, my dear, but you are still the princess of the moon," Serenity added.

"This is so confusing," Usagi said.

"Explanations will come later, but now, you need to fight," Queen Serenity said.

The room came back, and all were shocked to see Seiya in Fighter's stead.

"Transform, Odango," Seiya said, and Usagi nodded.

"Lunar Star Power…" She said, the henshin on her ear, glowing. "MAKE UP!

A/N: sorry this took so long to get out T-T writer's block…tragedy in family friends…Other stories…My brain is going crazy with ideas, so I might let one of them out :D . R&R Hope you liked!

Amber3392


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope all is well! I hope you all enjoy.

A white light engulfed Usagi, and everyone was taken aback from the purity that emitted from it. She came out of her transformation, and they looked at her, wide-eyed. Her fuku was a mix between the starlight's and her old one as Sailor Moon. Where the starlights had leather shorts, she had a white skirt, layered with another silver one. The top looked like the traditional starlight's, only they were white instead of black. Same were the gloves on her arms, and the "belts" on her stomach. She wore a white choker, with an emblem of a star and moon. Her forehead had no tiara, but a small golden star and silver moon embedded together. She took the opportunity that she had Mamoru dumbstruck.

"A forgotten light hidden in the shadows, I am but the last ray of sacred shine across the galaxy! Sailor Star Lunar!"

Mamoru stood in shock for a moment. What was this? He thought he'd destroyed her only means of transforming! After he had damaged the broach, that is.

Usagi looked at the starlights, and her knight. She smiled, confident in all of their ability. She reached in front of her, and a cross between a scythe and a sword appeared before her. She spun it in her hand. Smirking again, she pointed it at Mamoru.

"You shall be turned to dust, something far greater than you deserve!" She said, surprising all of them, except Setsuna, Seiya, and Kakyuu.

"You couldn't beat me as Sailor Moon, you stupid girl, what makes you think you can defeat me now!" He roared, and lunged for her; she dodged easily, and frowned.

"The destroyer of my second home, I would have expected far better than what you just dealt me, Chiba Mamoru. He glared at her, and then laughed manically. He transformed into his true form, his eyes nothing but malice.

"You are mistaken, moon bitch!" he sneered, and rushed her, taking her aback. He would have succeeded in slicing her in half, had Seiya not rushed to her, tackling Endymion before he slashed Star Lunar.

"You call yourself a man!" He roared at him, picking him up, and throwing him against a tree. He looked down at his princess, and helped her up.

"I made a promise to keep you safe, didn't I?" He asked, chuckling to himself. She smiled. Their moment was broken as Endymion gathered his energy, and sent a blast their way. He put his arms around her, readying for an attack.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The attack took off some velocity from the attack, but didn't stop it.

"Star Dancing Blaze!"

"Star Thrashing Cloudburst!"

"Star Freezing Rain!"

"Star Subtle Kiss!"

That did enough to stop the oncoming attack. Kakyuu then pointed her sword at the corrupt man. The outer senshi looked at her.

"What are you doing, Kakyuu-san?" Uranus asked.

"Help me make a diversion while those two power up…" She said, and the outers nodded.

"Come on, Endymion, we'll show you what happens when you piss off senshi!" Uranus said, running for him, Sailor Neptune dead on her tracks.

"Space Sword!" She said, but her deflected her attack, and sent her flying into Sailor Neptune.

Meanwhile, Seiya had shielded Star Lunar, even though an attack didn't come. He looked over his shoulder, and caught Kakyuu wink at him. He nodded. He turned back to Lunar.

"Odango…we have to attack while he's distracted. Your weapon will do what you will it to do," He instructed. She looked at him, confused.

"I will my sword to destroy, you understand now?" He asked gently, and she nodded.

"We have to power up while he is distracted, and then, we have to attack," He said, and they focused their energy into their weapons.

Kakyuu flew backwards, into the arms of Maker and Healer. She was exhausted. The Outer were, as well.

"Looks like it's our turn, gals," Healer said. The girls nodded. They rushed Endymion, and he was growling incomprehensible things. It didn't stop them. They all nodded, knowing it was time.

"Star Strapping Inferno!" Healer yelled, powering up her attack.

"Star Violent Uterus!" Maker yelled, powering up her own. The other scouts followed suit.

"Star Blaze Flare!"

"Star Erupting Squall!"

"Star Iceberg Chill!"

"Star Engulfing Eros Kiss!"

"Galaxy Shaking" Uranus yelled, following the others, using her ultimate attack.

"Unfathomable Immersion!" Neptune yelled.

"Departed Chronus!" Pluto yelled.

"Unspoken Souls!" Saturn yelled.

All attacks hit Endymion, and he was thrown backwards once more. He couldn't move anymore. He looked over at Star Lunar and Seiya. He glared.

"She's…mine…" He growled low. She looked at him.

"I'm _his _wife," She sneered, and his eyes widened.

"You hurt me and beat me. You made me lose a child!" She screamed, and tears were evident. She stood up. She pointed her sword at him, as did Seiya with his.

"Moon" Star Lunar started.

"Star" Seiya added.

"Compete" Star Lunar said again, and this time, the scene changed to one of space. The scouts looked around.

"OBLIVION!" Both of them screamed, and Mamoru was hit with a blast to rally a black hole. He looked around himself, and found he was being sucked into one. He tried to reach for any of the senshi. They gave him a glare. He screamed as his body was thwarted inside, and his screams could no longer be heard.

Both Usagi and Seiya were unconscious. The attack had taken too much energy. The other scouts looked at each other.

"That…" Healer started.

"Is your princess…" Maker said.

"And your prince…" Kakyuu finished. She smiled. Suddenly, a light engulfed all of the new senshi. It was as if they remembered everything.

"Usagi-chan is ours to protect," Star Inferno said.

"Seiya-kun is ours to protect," Star Eros added.

"She is our leader," Star Squall said.

"He is our leader," Star Frost said.

It was then they knew their destiny. The outers smiled.

"Crystal Tokyo is upon us…" Pluto murmured.

"We have that to protect as well…" Saturn agreed.

"Yes…We all have a destiny to fulfill," Micheru said. Haruka looked at Kakyuu and her two remaining senshi.

"You can bring what people you have left to Earth, Kakyuu-hime," Uranus offered. She smiled.

"Domo Arigato…" She said, with tear-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Neptune added.

"Don't worry about it!" Kakyuu said.

"Well, Star Healer, Star Maker, go find any survivors, and have them safely transported to Earth," She said.

"Hai, Kakyuu-hime," They said, and darted off.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Kakyuu asked.

"Of course, it is what our hime would want. Besides, Koneko-chan…She has a big heart…Thank you for sheltering her…"

"It was nothing," She said sincerely.

"It cost you your home…" They heard a voice behind them.

"Usagi-chan?" Kakyuu asked, looking at the girl who had tears in her eyes.

"That man was corrupt, it is not your fault," She said. Just then, Maker and Healer burst in, happy.

"They are all alive!" Maker said, smiling. Kakyuu smiled big. Her planet was still alive?

"Honto!" She asked, very much excited. The other two smiled, but then frowned. This meant they would have to stay. Kakyuu smiled once more.

"You two are relived of your duties here…And I dub thee both knights of Kinmoku," She said, and both Healer and Maker transformed into Princes, clad in armor, like Seiya.

"Go to Earth, and be happy," She said. They smiled, and hugged her tight.

"Are you going to be ok?" Taiki asked, a little worried.

"I will be fine. I will send word otherwise," She said, still smiling. Taiki blushed, looking at Sailor Star Frost. It was Ami, but a different Ami. He smiled to himself. It would always be her. Yaten blushed as well when he looked at Sailor Star Eros. He wondered if she was as fiery as he remembered her to be.

Seiya awoke soon afterward, and stood beside Usagi. He put his hands on her shoulders, smiling.

"Let's go home," he said, and she looked at the ground a moment.

"Earth is destroyed…" She whispered.

"Not so, Hime," Pluto said. "After you killed Endymion, Earth was reverted back to the way it was, just like Kinmoku."

"Honto!" She asked, happily. She and Kakyuu were alike in so many way, Taiki thought.

"Hai, Hime…Let's go," Sailor Saturn chirped.

Usagi gave Kakyuu a hug, as did all of the starlights and outer senshi.

"Come visit!" Kakyuu said, laughing.

"Only if you come visit us, too!" Usagi replied, giggling.

"Promise!" Kakyuu said.

"Us too," Usagi agreed.

Then, they were off, back to Earth. They were fulfilling destiny, just in a different sense, Kakyuu thought. She smiled as they left, wishing them to be happy in the long life that was that of a senshi, or queen. She turned back, and looked at her senshi that remained.

"Well, let us get you all trained," She said, giggling to herself.

A/N: Well, hope you all liked it. I hopefully will get an epilogue out soon! Ja Ne!

Amber3392


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I hope all enjoyed this story as I enjoyed writing it. I am now writing Street Racing Police Girl, and hope to make that one a great one. Thanks to all who reviewed! Star Scouts are same named as the inners, BTW

Epilogue

Queen Serenity lay in her bed, rubbing her lower abdomen. It would be time soon, and she couldn't be happier. Slowly rising from the comfort of her large bed, she slowly walked to the balcony. She used the handrails as her support while glancing at the beautiful city that was Crystal Tokyo. All of a sudden, Serenity grasped at her stomach while her legs gave out. She could only breathe heavily.

"Serenity-Hime," Pluto called, opening the door. Rushing to her queen after seeing her on the balcony, she called for the other scouts.

"Star Squall and Star Inferno, go fetch Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Kakyuu," Star Eros commanded the inner stars.

"We need to get her to the emergency room," Saturn commented, but Star Frost shook her head.

"She's already dilated ten centimeters, as we can all see considering her water broke, and is going through the second stage of birth as of right now!"

The others looked at her.

"Wouldn't it take a few hours before that happened, the second stage of birth, that is?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"She's going through a different type of labor. It's faster, so the delivery shouldn't take more than about three hours," Star Frost answered.

"I hope the king makes it here in time," Uranus commented.

((On Kinmoku))

"It's so wonderful to hear that she's doing so well!" Kakyuu said, smiling.

"Yes, and she's due any day now," Seiya commented, beaming as well.

"Who'd of thought that the most irresponsible of us would be a father first," Yaten commented, receiving a hit in the back of the head from Seiya.

"I can't wait to see the baby when it's born," Kakyuu chirped. Taiki nodded his head in agreement.

"King Seiya! King Seiya!"

All of them turned to see Star Inferno and Star Squall rushing to them.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and they smiled.

"Serenity-Hime is in labor!" The girls said in unison.

((Back on Earth))

"Push, Serenity-Hime, push!" Ami said, after de-transforming to deliver the baby. Serenity kept on breathing deeply, as she had been practicing. She was on her bed, and in pain.

"Where is Seiya!" She asked, and the others looked at each other.

"He should be here soon, Koneko-chan," Haruka answered.

Soon after, Seiya rushed into the bedroom, followed closely by Yaten, Kakyuu, Taiki, Star Inferno and Star Squall.

"Odango," Seiya whispered, taking a seat beside her. She squeezed his hand as pain swept through her body. The crowning came soon, and Ami got the infant out quickly.

"Serenity-Hime, there is another child!" Ami stated, and all were shocked. Taiki took his place beside Ami. "Come on; push a little more, ok?"

"O…Ok" Serenity answered, and pushed again. Seiya wiped the sweat off of her forehead. The second child came fairly quickly, and the delivery of the placenta was all that remained. It was the longest of all three stages of birth, and the bloodiest. Serenity screamed as loud as she was able then, and Seiya did all he could, giving her comfort.

"King Seiya, you have to cut the cords," Michiru said, and he did so. Afterward, the infants were swaddled and put on the bed, beside Serenity. She smiled weakly at her children, and then at Seiya.

"We have to sew her up now," Ami said.

"I'll help you," he said, and Ami blushed. She turned to the others.

"Please allow her some privacy," She said, and all of them left, with the exception of Haruka, Michiru, Kakyuu and Seiya. Serenity had passed out a few moments ago. Kakyuu looked at the two infants, and noticed something strange.

"The girl has a moon on her forehead, and the boy has a star on his," She commented aloud, and the others looked at the twins.

"So they do," Haruka said, and Michiru smiled.

"What will their names be?" Kakyuu asked, looking at Seiya.

"I know that the girl's name will definitely be Chibi-Usa," he said. He and Serenity had discussed it before the labor; soon after they found out they were going to be parents.

"She told me that if we had a boy, I could name it, but I have no idea what to name him…" Seiya said, and was a little embarrassed. He was sure she'd have just a girl.

"Seiyu…" A weak voice answered. Seiya looked at his wife, and smiled.

"I thought you'd be out for at least a few more hours," he said, and she smiled back.

"Don't count on it. I'm a strong one, remember?"

"Yep," He replied, kissing her nose. "And you will be a wonderful mother."

"Don't flatter me so," She giggled.

"I only tell the truth," he said, and the others left.

"I am a mess"

"It is to be expected"

"I love you, Seiya…" She said. It was simple, but held so much to his heart.

"I love you too, Odango, and I will for the rest of eternity."

They looked at their children, and smiled. The future looked bright, and ir was one they both looked forward to.

A/N: I hope you have all enjoyed this story. Please review my other one, if you want :) I am planning on posting many more SXU stories Ja Ne For now


End file.
